


Merciful

by orphan_account



Category: Afterwards (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the film. English is my second language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We spend so much of our time avoiding pain. But there is no pain. There is only our mercy, our pity, our compassion for the poor wretched things and beings that want our love. They have no power. We have no power. There is only pain and once the pain is gone, compassion. No hurt. No pain. Only joyful sorrow and sad gladness. And it is made to be laughed at, the infinity of it all.

What really matters?

Other people.

I got caught up in the pain they caused me.

I forgot that I am, I am right now as I will always be, beyond pain this world can bring me.

I was so consumed by pain, all kinds of pain, that I forgot to love and be love.

The pain is nothing. It has always been nothing.

I am beyond all pain and what other people do to me does not matter.

Only my mercy matters. My pity. My compassion.

For the poor wretched creatures that cause pain and live in pain and are pain.

Everything I have done, the good, the bad, the unimportant. All is as is and as it should remain.

Only one thing matters now. That I show mercy and that I give what I can without pain.

I will fail often and that is as it should be.

I will forget often and that is as it should be.

I will feel pain and dwell inside it and that is as is right.

I give nothing and that is as is right.

I breathe compassion. I am mercy. I am beyond pain.

I am beyond, right now and always, having to prove myself.

To teach. To achieve. To change. To improve.

The world is what it is. I am what I am.

Only my mercy towards all things matters now.

And if I am not merciful, I am not beyond pain and that is as it should be.

The end.


End file.
